barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
That's What an Island Is
That's What an Island Is is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Imagination Island". Lyrics English= Very far away from the homes we know Is a very sunny place where it's fun to go. You can't get here with a car or train. But when you look around, you'll be glad you came. This place is called an island and it's plain to see. It's got an ocean and a beach and greenery. Imagine all the fun things that we'll find out As we see what an island is all about. It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is. You can gab with the crab who lives in a sand Or wave to a butterfly as big as your hand. And if you get hungry for a tasty meal, There are bunches of bananas that have appeal. It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is. It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is. That's what an island is. (One more time now./Everybody now.) That's what an island is. |-| Spanish= Hay un lugar muy lejos de la gran ciudad Hay mucho sol y es muy divertido estar En auto o en tren no puedes llegar Mas todo en este sitio es felicidad La isla está rodeada por el verde mar Hay bellas playas y palmeras que disfrutar Solo imagina todo lo que puedes ver En la isla hay mil cosas que puedes hacer Es un trozo de tierra con agua alrededor Al centro una montaña y también vegetación Aves, palmeras y una brisa tropical En la isla encontrarás Los cangrejos te saludan al verte pasar Y el color de las mariposas es especial Y si una rica fruta tú quieres probar Hay racimos de bananas para saborear Es un trozo de tierra con agua alrededor Al centro una montaña y también vegetación Aves, palmeras y una brisa tropical En la isla encontrarás Es un trozo de tierra con agua alrededor Al centro una montaña y también vegetación Aves, palmeras y una brisa tropical En la isla encontrarás Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Ship, Ahoy! #A Very Special Mouse #Stick with Imagination! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #The Magic Caboose #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii |-| Home Videos= #Imagination Island #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) #Barney's Favorite Songs (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!/Video Featured: Barney's Musical Scrapbook) #Barney's Island Safari (Special Featured: Imagination Island) #Let's Pretend with Barney #Imagine That! (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney) #The Land of Make-Believe #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: The Magic Caboose) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Imagine That!) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Vamos Juntos a Cantar #The Land of Make-Believe Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Bob Singleton Category:Songs Written By Stephen White Category:1994